Disposable or rechangeable liquid spray dispensers are widely used. Typically, such dispensers employ a liquid carrying container with a manually operable pump connected thereto. These dispensers are designed for ease of operation and typically can be operated by young children as well as adults. Under certain conditions, as for example when the liquid is a poison such as an insecticide, safety regulations require the pump to be of child resistant type, i.e., that the pump should be so designed that it can be locked into an inoperative position and when so locked, that it cannot be unlocked by a young child. In order to satisfy this design requirement, the unlocking action must be of a type which requires the operator to perform two dissimilar operations on the pump to unlock it.
This invention enables a manually operable pump used in such dispensers to be made child resistant by novel inexpensive means.